


And Your Kiss Unmissable

by louisintights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, louis gets manhandled a bit, thats literally my favorite thing, tipsy louis is the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintights/pseuds/louisintights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home tipsy and late; he and Harry banter and then, of course, bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Kiss Unmissable

Louis knew he'd had too much to drink, but he wasn't sure exactly how much. He'd lost track after only the seventh shot, but he was a bit of a lightweight and his drinking partner was Niall, so he knew he was probably pretty sloshed. 

After several tries he managed to unlock the door to he and Harry's flat, and he stumbled in, smiling to himself as he remembered Niall's knock-knock joke pickup lines- and the waitress's reaction to them. 

He managed to walk over to the cupboard and tried to get a mug out, but just as he was about to grab the handle he froze. There were eyes on his back, there was someone behind him.

"Lou," Harry said flatly, his deep voice even huskier than usual. 

For some reason, Louis didn't turn around. He gripped the edge of the counter instead, and shivered involuntarily as Harry came up behind him, big and warm and powerful. 

"Hello, Hazza," he murmured, his breath catching as Harry drew closer- not quite touching him, but his scent and his presence still overwhelming. 

 

"You were out quite late," Harry drawled, finally making contact and trailing one of his hands up Lou's side, tauntingly lingering on his collar bone.

Louis wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just Harry's husky voice, but he was abruptly incredibly turned on. When Harry snaked another arm around him and rubbed a slow circle on his belly, still through his shirt, he moaned involuntarily. 

"Aw, babe," Harry said, and Louis could almost hear him smirking, "You are happy you're home." 

Sure enough, Louis was already embarrassingly hard- and through his soft sweatpants, it was quite obvious. Harry's hand stopped caressing his stomach and trailed down over his crotch, lightly cupping him.

"Well, you're not the only one," Harry continued, and drew even closer.

Louis could feel him then, pressing rock hard against his bottom. He shivered again, and reached a hand back to pull Harry around. 

But before he could make contact, Harry grabbed both of his hands and gently but firmly pinned them in front of him, chuckling. 

"Nope, I think I'm going to keep you right here for a bit," he said. 

He was entirely encompassing Louis, enveloping him from behind. Louis was sure he should be more miffed about it, but there was something so hot about being trapped between his boyfriend and the counter. He felt powerless, exposed, and completely at Harry's mercy.

Harry tugged down Louis's pants from behind and helped him kick them off. He cupped Louis again through his black briefs, and lightly grazed along him before slipping one hand inside.

Louis arched his back, pressing back into Harry, and tried but failed to hold in a moan. 

"God, Harry," he bit out, "We need to move to the bedroom or I swear-"

"What," mocked Harry, finally turning him around, "Are you going to come in your pants before I'm even undressed?"

Louis flushed, but he was too enthralled with Harry's lust-filled green eyes and the way Harry was gripping his ass to make much of a retort. Harry noted this, smiling, and very deliberately slid his hands into Louis's briefs while leaning down to kiss him.

It was not a gentle kiss, and Louis, drunk and overwhelmed as he was, could barely keep up. He felt his knees weakening as he was almost bent backward under his assault. Harry's tongue was doing something insane to his own and Harry's fingers were exploring his ass. 

When Harry pulled back, Louis stumbled forward, clutching Harry's shoulders to stay upright. 

"You okay there, baby?" 

Louis blushed. "It's not you, hotshot. I'm drunk."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, and righted him. Louis leaned back onto the counter for balance, and shivered as Harry's gaze turned decidedly predatory. 

"Obviously. I'm not some prat who falls over when his boyfriend slips him the tongue." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

Louis was just beginning to roll his eyes and snort when he was abruptly scooped up in Harry's arms. Harry strode toward the bedroom, laughing down at the indignant look on Louis's face. He set Louis on the bed and before he could get out a word of protest, Harry had stripped off his own shirt, pulled off his jeans, and crawled on top of him, his hands roaming all over Lou's torso and leaving searing trails of heat. 

Louis once again found himself powerless, unable to do anything other than arch his back and cry out as Harry licked him from neck to hip bone; as Harry squeezed his ass and pinched his nipples and finally, at last, stroked him underneath his briefs. 

Harry pulled Louis's briefs down and tossed them away, leaned in to kiss him and leave him speechless again, and then took off his own boxers. And then their naked bodies were rubbing together, thrusting and sweaty, and Louis was panting and gasping and clutching the sheets as Harry touched him all over again.

Louis slid a hand around Harry's rock hard cock and stroked up and down, hard the way Harry liked it, and mewled in satisfaction as Harry's pupils grew even wider.

Harry reached into the bedside drawer for the lube and drew Louis's knees up, leaving him completely exposed. He slid in a finger and watched in sympathy as Lou's face tightened at the initial discomfort. But a few quick strokes of Lou's cock was all it took for him to be quivering for more. Harry only gave him one more finger, but he stretched and scissored into him, going deep the way only his fingers could, drawing out the soft cries that only he could. 

Louis pulled Harry's face up to his for a long, deep kiss, and when Harry pulled back they were both unbearably close. 

"I'm ready," he murmured, reaching up a hand to tug at a curl. 

Harry passed him the lube, and Louis slicked him up, letting his touch linger. Harry groaned and pulled away, lined up, and pushed in. 

Louis's eyes almost rolled back in his head. Harry hadn't prepped him as long as would be ideal, but oh my god, it was almost better this way. Harry was huge, and he was his, and it was all too much. 

"God, I love you so much," he whispered, almost to himself, so softly that Harry wouldn't even be able to hear. 

And then Harry began thrusting into him, slowly at first, and then he was hitting the spot, and Louis was crying out incoherently. 

Harry's face was set in concentration as he thrust, going so deep, pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in. Louis thought to himself that he was quite literally being fucked into the mattress. 

And then there was no more room in his for thoughts, as Harry leaned down to kiss him hard and wrapped a hand around his cock. Louis was moaning so loudly that he could hardly hear the headboard hitting the wall. Oh god, it was so much, too much, he had never felt quite like this. 

And then as Harry thrust into him and squeezed him hard, he came, helplessly calling out Harry's name, arching his back, gripping Harry's arms tightly to keep himself from blowing away.

Harry pounded in a few more times before he was coming too with a a hiss, groaning and barely keeping his eyes open to look into Louis's. 

They lay there, breathless and sweaty and utterly spent. Harry pulled out and rolled over, and they both caught their breath. 

"You're brilliant, Hazza," Louis murmured, rolling up on his side and looking down at him. 

Harry smirked. "Admit it. It wasn't just the alcohol." 

Louis flicked him in the forehead and lay back down, pulling the comforter up and snuggling deep into Harry's side. 

"Shut up," he mumbled, his face buried in Harry's shoulder. "And good night."

They were quiet for a moment, and Louis thought that Harry had fallen asleep in record time. But then his low whisper rang out from the darkness. 

"I heard you before, you know. And I love you too, Lou. Forever." 

Louis blushed under Harry's arm, but he held on to him even tighter and felt himself smiling. With a last content sigh, he drifted off to sleep. He knew he'd wake up with a splitting headache, but in the mean time, he could dream about big green eyes and endless equally satisfying nights yet to come.


End file.
